


Work Distractions

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Experiment AU [15]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Animal Traits, Cute, Experimentation, F/M, Fluff, Het, Human, Hybrids, One-Sided Attraction, Science Experiments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4849280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thornstriker just wants to work but she can't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work Distractions

Thornstriker felt bad that she wasn’t helping her fellow scientists out with conducting and running tests on Bloodshed as much as she used to. She had at first been worried that she would get fired from it or that her colleagues would get irritated with her. Surprisingly though, they were very understanding and Shockwave didn’t seem to mind at all.

It most likely had to do with the fact that the reason she wasn’t doing as much as she used to wasn’t because she couldn’t keep up or anything of the sort; it was because Bloodshed simply wouldn’t let her work.

The very moment she stepped into his enclosure was the moment he stuck to her side like glue. And while she tried to gently discourage him so she could work, Bloodshed was far too stubborn to let her be. Or maybe he didn’t really understand. She wasn’t entirely sure, but no matter what she said or did, he wouldn’t leave her alone.

Her co-workers thought the behavior was cute. Shockwave found it groundbreaking and used their interactions as data for his research. In fact, he told her that what she was doing (which wasn’t much at all) was far more beneficial to him than any tests that she could be doing. She was grateful that she was at least helping with something, but she still wished she were doing more.

But it was nearly impossible at the current moment. For whatever reason, when she had gone in to give him his morning meal, he had pulled her down into his lap and held her against him. The guards had been alarmed at first, but when they saw she was in no danger, they left her there.

Bloodshed was purring softly as he nuzzled her, holding her tightly in a strong, warm embrace. Thornstriker was embarrassed and overwhelmed, especially since she could see Shockwave and some of her colleagues observing them. Her friends Melody and Marine laughed a bit; Shockwave was just jotting things down.

With nothing else to do, Thornstriker sighed and allowed herself to be cuddled by the large hybrid. At least she could relax for a little while.


End file.
